Silent Love Letter
by Laerkstrein
Summary: He had been a stranger, but one who had won her heart. How could she refuse him? Pre-series.
1. Prince and Peasant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Silent Love Letter**

**Year 1: **Prince and Peasant

* * *

><p>Hisana had known nothing about him at first. Not even that he was a member of the noble Kuchiki clan. All that had spoken to her was his kindness.<p>

But he had known who he was; what was appropriate for a man of his stature. Still, he would come to see her, daily, bringing with him not material things, but his adoration and that smile.

As he knelt, asking for her hand, she wondered: What would prompt him, such a beautiful man, to desire her, a mere peasant?

Still, she had said yes.

**# - # - # - #**

That first year had been marvelous, the greatest she'd ever known. The wedding itself had marked the start of everything. He had given her free reign over the plans, insisting that she have whatever she desired. It had been sweet, but funny, for he had already given her what she desired.

She was to wed a man who seemed to have come out of a dream for her.

Still, there was that guilt, the kind that ate away at her as the days passed. The only solace she had found in this time had been in his arms. In the night, when it would rain or snow, she would wake, eyes wide and wet. The sorrow would overwhelm her then, bringing him to rise and comfort her.

It had worked for a while, but she feared he would never know the burden she carried.

No. He could never know.


	2. The Rising Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Year 2: **The Rising Sky

* * *

><p>They were beautiful, her eyes. So pure in their endeavors, mimicking her sweet spirit. How he had gone on so long without her was a mystery, shrouded in shadow. But that was now forgotten. All that mattered was that she was here, by his side, watching as the stars faded in the light of dawn.<p>

Gorgeous wasn't a strong enough word.

Radiant came closer to the mark, but it seemed that Hisana eluded all description.

Even with the clan's law broken, the name forever shamed, he'd much rather have her, the woman who had claimed his heart.

Her favorite time of year was early spring. They would walk through the gardens where she loved to see the trees and plants in bloom. Even the koi, as she'd joyously pointed out, seemed to be much happier with the warmer weather. Yes, he supposed that were true. It couldn't have been a pleasant thing, being removed from one's home during the cold season, forced to live indoors and watch the world outside turn to ice.

On the best of days, she would climb the tallest tree with a book, and sit there for hours as he looked on in admiration.

Today was one of those days.

Lovely as she was, Hisana seemed to be carrying a secret. One that would frighten her on the darkest of nights. He would silence himself when she insisted it was nothing, but her eyes told a different story. Somewhere, at some point in time, she had done something to lay this curse upon herself.

He did not want her to cry, to suffer, but if she said that it was nothing, then nothing it would be.


	3. Searching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Year 3: **Searching

* * *

><p>Another day in which Byakuya was busy with duties was one more chance for her to search. She had asked to visit the Rukon, to which he had complied. And so she had gone, a basket in hand, just in case she came across that for which she longed.<p>

It was all so much the same, the district in which she had lived. It had only been a couple of years, but Hisana had already forgotten the name of this place. She supposed that it just held no more meaning for her. The only thing that kept her coming back was the memory of her cowardice.

How could she have done such a thing, leaving an infant all alone?

She had been selfish, frightened, believing that they both would die unless the weaker of the two had been abandoned. That had been a mistake in more ways than one. Yes, she had been blessed with a new life and a wonderful husband, but that did very little to comfort her.

In the time that she was there, Hisana questioned everyone on the street, asking for any information on the child she had cast away. She hadn't phrased it quite that way, as they would have thought her horrid, wife of a noble. Even so, she had prayed to the gods, pleading for forgiveness and fortune with which to right her wrong.

Sadly, by the time dusk had fallen, she had been no closer to the child than when she had started.

It was then that she decided: Every day, she would return here to search. And she would not stop until the quest had been fulfilled.

Even if it cost Hisana her life.


	4. Anxiety and Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Year 4: **Anxiety and Love

* * *

><p>It seemed that they were growing further apart.<p>

So many days Hisana had spent returning to the Rukon, taking with her that old woven basket. This day marked the eighteenth month in which she'd traveled. Was that place so important to her? Had he made a mistake to ask for her hand, to take her away from it? How he hoped not. Despite being "below him," as the rumors claimed, she had brought the most joy to his life, even were he disgraced.

He would much rather live in happiness with her than in agony without.

But, if she wished it, he would let her go. It would kill him, to be sure, but her heart meant far more to him than his own. He had lived with disappointment before, and would gladly return to that time if she so wished it.

Still, there was something that insisted she had another motive. It appeared that she were searching for something. Perhaps the remnants of a life she'd had before this one. Some object of utmost importance and meaning. If that were it, and he prayed that it was, then he would continue to support her, disregarding the words of the servants and those in the Seireitei. They mattered not to him, the rest of the noble families. They could say whatever they pleased about them, and he would bear it all.

For her, he would shoulder even the sins of his ancestors.


	5. A Season Too Short

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Year 5: **A Season Too Short

* * *

><p>What a waste she was. A pity, and a disgrace. She had shamed him and his name, leading to constant criticism in the short time they had together. Still, she had never wished for this. She didn't want it to end, but what choice did she have? It was the law of nature that had decided to exact its vengeance upon her; punishment for her sins.<p>

If there were any time to tell him, than this would be it.

She was weary, even lifting her head to look into his eyes. He'd sat like that for hours, hand in hers, unmoving. As if he feared that she would slip away the moment he left.

Oh, what she'd give to have another night with him. To have him hold her close and whisper sweet things to her in the dark. She had hoped that, through that sacred ritual, something beautiful would spring. How she'd longed for the coos and cries of infants in their arms.

And now, she would never have them.

Finally, it was time she told him the truth. It wouldn't do if she passed on before bequeathing her sin to him. As the man who had given her such love and affection, he deserved to know.

There were tears as she relayed the sad tale, her guilt overwhelming her, even with that forgiveness in his eyes. Her infant sister, with whom she had died, was given to her by the gods in this life, to love and care for. But she had fled, fearing death, leaving behind the helpless baby. Shortly thereafter, he had found her.

With it out in the open, he pulled her into his arms, whispering words of comfort. Really, he was too good to her. If anything, she deserved to be cursed and ridiculed. Called a traitor and a failure for her sin. But he did not see it that way. To him, it seemed, she was still one to be loved.

It was then, as she began to fall away, that she ask him to fulfill her wish: To find the baby, raise and love her, and keep her sister's wickedness a secret.

He shuddered, her fingers slipping free from the silk that covered his shoulder. He then asked the child's name, pressing her ever closer to him.

Her name. It was a miracle she still remembered. The baby's name...

"Rukia."


	6. Vows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Year 6: **Vows

* * *

><p>In the past year, he'd grown to hate spring.<p>

It had been mid-April when she'd left him, and still the pain was present. It wasn't quite like a sting, but a pulsing, burning flame that sat in his breast. The nights wherein he'd comfort her were long past, and all he had left of her was the yukata she'd worn that morning.

In the dead of night, he'd find himself wandering the halls of the mansion, unconsciously making his way to their room. He'd long-since been unable to sleep in that sacred place; her resting place.

It wouldn't do for him to stay there. To defile the memories they had made.

As of late, he'd been worn out, having gone to the Rukon day after day so as to search for Hisana's missing sister. It would have been an easy task to say that he'd tried; to quit before progress had been made; to convince himself that her spirit would never know of his treachery.

But he couldn't do it.

No matter how stiff his muscles grew, nor how weary his mind was, he would find that child. It had been Hisana's plea; her final wish. As she was the woman he had loved and wed, he would gladly lay down his life to fulfill her request.

But it was here, beneath her tree, that he had sworn this a year past.

For her he would search, and remain the man whom she had loved.


End file.
